London's Little Sister
by ChaosRebel101
Summary: London’s father’s getting married [again]! Only this time, London’s not only getting a new mother. She’s getting a little sister too! Will London befriend here? Full Summary Inside!
1. Ch 1: Leigh Tipton

**London's Little Sister**

**London's father's getting married (again)! Only this time, London's not only getting a new mother. She's getting a little sister too! Leigh is thirteen and the complete opposite of London. She'd rather dirt board than shop; she wears baggy tomboyish clothes instead of designer jeans and blouses. Will London befriend her, or is their sisterly relationship over before it starts?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter One: Leigh Tipton**

An older woman and her daughter walked outside on the sidewalk. They stopped outside the Tipton hotel.

"Why am I even here?" the daughter demanded.

"Because London is now part of our family and I want you to bond with her." the mother-Melanie- said. "And take those sunglasses off Leigh."

Leigh rolled her eyes and took off her sunglasses. She rested them on her black ski cap, that was on her dark brown shoulder-length hair. Her cap said "White Trash" in cursive script. Her chocolate brown eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, baggy black jeans, and black converses.

Leigh crossed her arms across her chest. "Happy?"

"Very." Melanie said. She sighed. "I really hate it when you wear that hat. It's rude."

"Point?" Leigh asked. Melanie glared at her and Leigh sighed. "Sorry. But I refuse to take it off."

"Fine." Melanie said. She and Leigh entered the Tipton hotel. They walked to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Melanie Tipton and this is Leigh." Melanie said. "We're here to see London."

"Oh, but of course." the manager of the hotel-Mr. Moseby- said. He led them over to the candy counter where London Tipton(16) and Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick(16) were standing.

"London, this is Melanie and Leigh." Mr. Moseby said. "You're new stepmother and stepsister."

"Great." London muttered. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Melanie said. "Oh, and this is your new sister Leigh."

Leigh looked up and glared at London before turning away.

"Listen, I have to run back to our apartment and get some more stuff, so Leigh, I want you to stay with London." Melanie said.

"Excuse me?" Leigh asked. Melanie gave her a 'look'. "Yes ma'am." Leigh said.

"Good." Melanie said. She kissed Leigh's cheek and left the hotel.

"Alright, I'm London and this is Mad-"

"Listen, princess, cuz I'm only gonna say this once." Leigh cut in. "I'm not your sis or any other part of your family. I'm also not your maid, so don't expect me to do anything for you. So here's the deal: you lave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. Got it?"

London nodded.

"Good." Leigh said. She put her sunglasses back on and walked to the elevator.

"She seems sweet." Maddie said.

"Are you kidding? She's a total brat!" London exclaimed. "Ohhh, you were being sarcastic." she said after a moment's pause. Maddie nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

**-In London's Suite-**

**-Leigh's POV-**

I made my way to London's suite and stepped inside.

It was HUGE!

I let out a low whistle and fell onto her giant bed. I put in my MP3 player and blasted Linkin Park's _Numb._

"What're you listening to?" a boy asked me. I looked up. He was blonde haired, blue-green eyes. Pretty cute.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I'm watering London's plants." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I'm London's new sister." I said with an eye roll.

"Congrats." he said sarcastically. He watered the plants and left.

"See ya kid." I called to him.

"My name's not kid. It's Zack!" he called back.

I smirked. I fell back onto the bed and continued listening to my music.


	2. Ch 2: Shopping With London

**Chapter Two: Shopping With London**

The next day, London walked into Leigh's room. The thirteen-year-old was laying on her stomach on her new bed reading a J14 magazine. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a black leather vest on top, faded black jean capris, and black vans. Her dark hair was in a side ponytail with a few strands falling in her dark eyes.

London on the other hand was wearing a pink halter top, white pants, and pink flip flops. She was holding a pale pink purse. She had a pink hat on her head and her black hair was in two braided pigtails, which actually looked cute on her. She had on (a/n: you guessed it) Passionate Pink lip gloss, a faint amount of pink blush, and dangly pink earrings.

"What are you, an add for pink?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah, I know." London said and posed. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Leigh asked.

"To the mall." London said. "It's the Tipton Sister's Shopping Day!"

"You can't be serious" Leigh almost screamed. Her eyes were wide.

"I am." London said cheerfully.

"MOM!" Leigh yelled and jumped up from her bed. She ran into one of the rooms in London's suite and found Melanie hanging up clothes.

"Mother, please don't tell me I'm going shopping with London!" Leigh cried.

"Actually, you are. It was my idea." Melanie said.

"WHAT?!" Leigh shouted. "Do you hate me or something?!"

Melanie chuckled. "No. I just think you should spend some time with London." she said. "Now go have fun."

"I don't want to!" Leigh protested.

"Fine. Then I guess you don't want your Simple Plan then huh?" Melanie held up Leigh's MP3 Player.

"That's mine!" Leigh said. "Oh come on Mom, I don't wanna spend five hours at the mall with Princess!"

"It's heiress." London said walking in the room.

"This is torture!" Leigh cried but went anyway.

-

"I hate shopping." Leigh muttered.

"Oh come on. Shopping is great!" London said.

"For you maybe." Leigh muttered.

"Anyway, you're going to get a total makeover. From top to bottom." London declared.

"Excuse me?" Leigh asked.

-

"OK, let's start with the head." London said. "First…off with this." she took the barrette out of Leigh's hair. Her dark hair cascaded down her back. It was pretty wavy. "Ugh, you need work. C'mon." London said. She took Leigh into her favorite hair cuttery in the mall.

"Hey, Robert." London said. "This is Leigh. She needs a new 'do."

"No I don't." Leigh snapped.

"Ah, but you do." Robert said. He put Leigh in a chair and went to work. Twenty minutes later, Leigh's dark hair was straightened and curled slightly at the bottom. It had gel in it so not a single hair was out of place. It was also trimmed a bit.

"Nice." London stated. Leigh rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Ugh! Wait for me!" London cried and hurried after her.

-

"Now, we have to change your wardrobe." London said.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Leigh asked.

"Please." London said. She dragged(I mean really dragged) Leigh into the best designer shore in the whole mall. She gave some clothes to Leigh and pushed her in a changing room.

While Leigh changed, London listened to the music playing in the background.

**You ask me why  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why  
I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)**

**You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing, you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
but you don't have a clue...**

London heard Leigh groan and step out of the changing room. All eyes were on her.

"You look fantastic!" London cried.

Leigh had on a purple tank top, a jean skirt, and black leggings with lace at the bottom. She had on black high heels and a black hat on her head. Well, at least she had some black on.

"Oh come on." Leigh muttered. "I look like Return of the Heiress."

"I am so proud of you." London gushed. Leigh took a step back.

"Whatever. Just wait. Your turn is next." Leigh said with a smirk.

"Turn for what?" London asked confused. Leigh just smirked and walked out of the store.


End file.
